Dear Santa
by Immortal Supernatural Freak
Summary: 'Dear Santa, Mommy and daddy keep saying you're real. Scott and Melissa keep saying your real... But I don't know what to think. I guess I'll know for sure this Christmas, though. All I would like for Christmas is a friend.' When Derek finds Christmas letters that Stiles wrote when he was 3, 4, 5, 6 and 10, it pushes Stiles to write just one more letter seven years after the last.


**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I think, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) I've made his middle name up XD**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles**

_A pair of hop-along boots and a pistol that shoots,  
>Is the wish of Barney and Ben,<br>Dolls that will talk and go for a walk,  
>Is the hope of Janice and Jen,<br>And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again.__**  
>- It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas, Michael Buble<strong>_

_Dear Santa, _

_For Christmas, I would like a hoody. A red on would be nice._

_From,_

_Genim Stilinski, age 3_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Dear Santa,_

_For Christmas, I would like my daddy to be home. I miss him..._

_I promise I'll be extra good._

_From,_

_Genim Stilinski, age 4_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Dear Santa,_

_For Christmas, I would like my mommy to get better. I don't like her being sick. Can you please make my mommy better?_

_From,_

_Stiles Stilinski, age 5_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Dear Santa,_

_Mommy and daddy keep saying you're real. Scott and Melissa keep saying your real... But I don't know what to think. I guess I'll know for sure this Christmas, though._

_All I would like for Christmas is a friend._

_Not a friend like Scott. Scott's my brother._

_I want a friend. Not a pet. Not a brother. A real friend. That's all._

_If you could give me a friend for Christmas – a best friend like mommy and daddy says they are – I would be very happy. _

_Please let me have a friend for Christmas._

_Thank you for reading my letter._

_From, _

_Stiles Stilinski, age 6_

_P.S. My mommy is still sick... Please help._

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Dear '_Santa_',_

_I knew you weren't real._

_From,_

_Stiles Stilinski, age 10_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thursday 20<strong>**th****, December 2012**

Five days until Christmas.

Christmas was my favourite time of year and it had only gotten better as the Pack was brought together.

All of us – dad, Melissa, Chris, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Derek and I – had all gathered at the rebuilt Hale House, the construction of which had been finished during the summer.

After a particularly tough case, the Pack grew closer. There was less angst and more – dear I say it – love. Of course, it was the family kind of love.

Ever since Derek and I had gotten together during the summer, I had noticed that the Pack _was _more like a family – a family where Derek and I had, somehow, become parents while the rest had become our '_pups_'... It was scary, to say the least, and kind of weird...but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

That's why I couldn't help but lean against the doorframe of the living room, while I just watched ten of the eleven aforementioned people muck around and enjoy the holidays.

I seemed to do that a lot, as of late.

Whenever the Pack – sometimes joined by the three adults – was gathered together, I couldn't help but just...watch them.

Sounds creepy, yes... But I couldn't help it.

It was nice to see.

But there was _one _person missing. Though, he was easy to find him again when I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around my waist.

"Hey, Der-Bear." I grinned.

His mumbled reply was lost in the skin of my neck, the only thing signalling that he spoke being the vibrations on my neck and back.

I had lost count how many times Derek had done this, and I had lost count how many times I actually _understood _what he had said.

Derek moved my arms from his neck, spinning me around to face him before putting them back around him again and placing his back around my waist... I couldn't even remember how many times he had done that over the past six months.

I had just learnt to go along with it.

Once Derek had, basically, positioned the both of us to his liking, he dropped his head back into the join of my neck and shoulder, nuzzling a little and lightly nipping at a fading bite mark scar – don't ask –, dragging me closer to him.

"You're extra cuddly today." I grinned, slipping my right hand into his hair. "Something good happened."

My only answer was a huff – _so...wrong, then._

"Me?" I teased.

Now, I was just going to interpret his answer to this as a yes. I mean, he did that happy growl thing, nuzzling and dragging me closer a little more... So, that meant yes...right?

"Well, shucks!" I laughed.

"_Oh God, will someone make them stop being so _fluffy_!" _I heard Isaac groan – he was most likely trying to blend himself with Danny – it had been obvious that those two would end up together.

* * *

><p>Dad didn't know but, recently, Derek had taken to climbing through my window at night and sleeping in my bed with me.<p>

It was both enjoyable and beneficial for the both of us. I mean, it was _really _nice – and I can't believe I'm going to say this – snuggling, especially in the winter...but it also kept the nightmares at bay. Derek still had nightmares about the fire, especially near holidays, and I still had nightmares about when my mom died or about finding my dad dead or...well, you get the picture.

Anyway, so when I heard my window open later that night, I just rolled onto my side and flipped back part of my duvet, keeping my eyes closed.

As soon as Derek was in, I just let myself roll towards the dip he had made, until I was pressed against his side. Chuckling slightly, Derek wrapped his arms around me as I pressed my face into his neck.

"You're nose is cold." he muttered, the vibrations rumbling through my skin.

"My nose isn't the only thing that's cold." I mumbled, pushing further into Derek's side. "I think the heaters busted again."

Sighing, Derek started to sit up, dragging me with him. No matter how much I protested, though, he wouldn't lie back down. Instead, he pulled off his t-shirt – and the jumper Melissa bought for his birthday – and putting them on me.

He did that a lot actually. I just gathered it was some werewolf-scenting-thing.

"I'll see what I can do." Derek said, kissing my forehead. "I'll be right back."

"You better be, Sourwolf." I grumbled, burrowing back under my duvet and turning on the lamp on my bedside table.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek<strong>

I'm pretty sure some people wondered what the hell I saw in Stiles. Some even asked. Of course, those people got a fist to their face.

It paid off when your boyfriend's dad was the Sheriff.

The thing was, though some would think it's a bit out there, Stiles was my Mate. The only one for me. My other half.

My wolf _definitely _agreed with all of that.

Making my way through the house and down to the basement was easy enough. I mean, I had been over so much in the past six months that I could navigate my way through it with my eyes shut.

_Dodge the kitchen table._

_Be careful of the edge of the counter._

_Step carefully – the basement steps are narrow._

_Miss out the third step, it's broken._

_Light switch is to the right, once you reach the bottom._

I had only been in the basement a few times before, mainly to help John fix the heater. It was the first time I had even _seen _a heater, let alone fix one – werewolves never got cold... It was actually rather interesting to be shown how to fix one.

The heater was placed at the back of the room, in the left hand corner.

That was when I saw the small box.

_Genim's Christmas Letters 1998 – 2005_

I couldn't help but be curious.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles<strong>

When Derek got back the house was already getting warmer.

"You're getting better at that." I chuckled as Derek sat down.

But that's where he stopped. He just sat there.

"Der?" I questioned, opening my eyes and moving my head out from my cocoon.

Then I saw the box.

The box with _those _five pieces of paper...

"Where did you find them?" I asked, sitting up, slowly.

"Basement." Derek frowned, reading over one.

The longest one...

_Shit._

I tried to grab them, but Derek was faster – _stupid wolfy powers! _He placed them on my bedside table, twisting to the side to keep reading.

I pretty much froze when he looked at the last one.

Derek let the papers fall back into the box before turning around to face me, frowning slightly.

Derek didn't say anything. He just shifted closer, pulled me onto him and hugged me.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough to get here." I whispered after a couple of minutes.<p>

Derek shifted slightly, until he could look at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Wanna explain that?" he asked, reclining back on my bed, dragging me down with him.

Rolling my eyes, I leant over and grabbed the letter I wanted, handing it to Derek.

"Re-read it." I said, quietly.

So he did.

_Dear Santa,_

_Mommy and daddy keep saying you're real. Scott and Melissa keep saying your real... But I don't know what to think. I guess I'll know for sure this Christmas, though._

_All I would like for Christmas is a friend._

_Not a friend like Scott. Scott's my brother._

_I want a friend. Not a pet. Not a brother. A real friend. That's all._

_If you could give me a friend for Christmas – a best friend like mommy and daddy says they are – I would be very happy. _

_Please let me have a friend for Christmas._

_Thank you for reading my letter._

_From, _

_Stiles Stilinski, aged 6_

_P.S. My mommy is still sick... Please help._

Derek placed the paper back before looking at me again, eyebrow still raised.

"It took eleven years and I'm pretty sure you're not from '_Santa_', but better late than never, huh?" I smiled.

Derek grinned, leaning down to kiss my lightly a couple of times.

"I promise I'll never be late again." he whispered.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek<strong>

Waking up in the morning, I ran a hand over my face as I looked down at the seventeen year old resting on my chest.

With a notepad?

Carefully, so I didn't wake him up – he was like an angry puppy when woken up too early – I moved the notepad out from under him.

_Dear...'_Santa_',_

_Well, you're not real, you Jackass...but at least I finally got that friend I asked you for when I was six._

_And, of course, he's perfect. _WAY _out of my league... Can't really call him a Christmas present, but he's the best I've ever gotten._

_Damn, it'll be so embarrassing if he saw this... _

_Oh, who am I kidding, the damn wolfman will see this!_

_Well, Derek, you asshole, now you owe me one. You have to tell me what _YOU _asked Santa for Christmas when you were younger :P_

_But, you know what, Sourwolf? It's...3am, and this seems like as good of a way as any._

_I LOVE YOU, SOURWOLF. _

_There, I said it. _

_And now I'm going to go to sleep because that was terrifying._

_From,_

_Genim (Stiles) Stilinski, age 17_

Only Stiles...

"Love you too, Gen." I whispered, pulling him closer to me, burying my face into his hair.

"Good, otherwise I would have to wolfsbane that sweet ass of yours." Stiles yawned. "Nickname's good, by the way."

Yeah, only Stiles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please, please review XD<strong>_

_**Thanks so much XD**_


End file.
